


Need You Now

by MajoMrtinz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kinda fluff, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMrtinz/pseuds/MajoMrtinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando en lo que piensa Ja'Far es en los sentimientos hacia su Rey y nada más, se llevará una sorpresa con ellos. Viñeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka. Este es un fic sin fines lucrativos.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio terminando el siempre papeleo pendiente de Sinbad, pero en esta ocasión le costaba concentrarse en el trabajo; sus pensamientos eran más ruidosos que de costumbre, normalmente los mantenía a raya pero el solo pensamiento de Sinbad era muy agobiante pero no era un agobio malo, no, todo lo contrario, era un agobio bueno, decía. A pesar de todo era muy difícil para él, ¿Enamorarse de su Rey? ¿Era en serio? A veces pensaba que era una mala jugada de sus sentimientos y sólo se estaba confundiendo. Sí, claro, lo rescató de seguir siendo un asesino ¿pero eso qué? Eso no significaba que podía "enamorarse" de él ¿o sí? No, claro que no podía.

Aunque Sinbad era muy confuso; una de esas noches en las que llego pasado de tragos, quién más si no Ja'Far fue el encargado de llevarlo a sus aposentos, se encargó claramente de decirle que debía dejar de hacer eso y que se apurara en buscar una esposa la respuesta del pelimorado fue simplemente "no quiero, ya te tengo a ti" claro está no le prestó atención y se fue soltando un gran suspiro de resignación, pensaba que si el pueblo de Sindria lo viera en estos momentos el respeto que le tenían se esfumaría rápidamente, eso era más que seguro. Por supuesto, las palabras del mayor resonaron en la cabeza del peliplata por más de una semana, al final decidió ignorarlas.

Hubo una ocasión en la cual Sinbad –pasado de tragos nuevamente –se acercó al peliplata y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, éste en el acto se sonrojó a continuación Sinbad le susurró "por favor, por lo que más quieras en este mundo no te apartes de mi" por supuesto el sonrojo de Ja'Far aumentó y éste se sentía llorar, en él había muchos sentimientos entre ellos la confusión predominada, Sinbad sólo seguía aferrándose a él; logró liberarse pero no sin mucho esfuerzo, y asegurándose de no perder la compostura ni un segundo se fue. Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño.

Decidió dejar de recodar aquellas cosas, ya era pasada medianoche cuando estaba caminando de vuelta a su habitación, siempre preguntándose qué era lo que realmente sentía por Sinbad ¿agradecimiento o amor? Amor… el pensar en esa palabra lo ponía nervioso; trataba de aclararse a sí mismo pero su Rey no lo ayudaba, seguía preguntándose si aquellas cosas que le decía cuando estaba ebrio eran verdad, no podía ser

–Sólo estaba ebrio… –dijo en un susurro sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Mmh? ¿Ja'Far? –escuchó una voz que provenía no de muy lejos y la conocía perfectamente. Se volteó lentamente para encarar a la persona encargada de ella.

–Sinbad, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? –preguntó un poco desconcertado.

–Eso mismo debería preguntarte, supongo no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿tú?

–Sólo terminaba algunas cosas pero ya me voy a dormir, si me disculpas –dijo evitando su mirada. Se disponía a irse cuando Sinbad lo tomó rápidamente en brazos y lo metió a su habitación– ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa?! –Sinbad cerró la puerta y lo apoyó contra ésta.

–¿Se puede saber por qué ahora pasas todos los malditos días ignorándome como si nada? –le espetó con una voz furiosa pero con su mirada claramente dolida.

–Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas –le respondió Ja'far desviando su mirada.

–Ja'Far… –le dijo con una voz tan profunda y llena de dolor que el otro no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, cuando lo encaró vio esos ojos ámbar como nunca loa había vistos tan llenos de dolor y vulnerables– ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? –al pronunciar esas palabras Ja'Far se sintió rabiar y le espetó.

–¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Jugar contigo?! Dime, ¿quién es el que se la pasa tomando todas las noches con sólo mujeres a su alrededor? ¿Quién es el que dice "no te apartes de mí" y hace todas las noches lo mismo? –Estaba tan furioso que no podía medir sus palabras y estas salían sin permiso de su boca, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo desvió su mirada avergonzado. Sinbad tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le miró seriamente y con una voz decidida le dijo.

–Te amo, todo lo que te decía cuando llegaba pasado de copas era verdad, no quiero casarme, te quiero a ti, eres todo para mí, todo eso lo hacía porque estaba confundido y no podía aceptarlo. Cuando comenzaste a ignorarme me sentí desfallecer –tomó su rostro entre sus manos– Ja'Far, te amo y no me cansaré de decirlo nunca, quiero que estés siempre conmigo.

–Sin… –le miraba sorprendido no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sinbad le besó sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más, Ja'Far sólo pudo corresponderle –Yo también te amo –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a besarle. Al final no era sólo agradecimiento lo que sentía por el otro. Sinbad era su mundo y le amaba más que nada.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Este es el primer SinJa que escribo, asimismo que publico, quedé satisfecha con él ~ Sin embargo este fic es dedicado a Kuro por su cumpleaños ella sabe que es como una hermana para mí y bueno a ella le gusta mucho esta pareja -lo escribí por ella de hecho-. Sin más me despido ~ ¿Reviews?


End file.
